villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Billy Hargrove
Billy Hargrove is a major antagonist in the second season of the Netflix Series Stranger Things. He is the stepbrother of Max Hargrove and partner of Steve Harrington. He is potrayed by Dacre Montgomery in his first villain role. History Background In 1984, Billy and his new family moved from California to Hawkins, Indiana, and he began attending Hawkins High School. ''Stranger Things'' Billy arrived at Hawkins High School in his black Camaro with his stepsister Max. As Max skateboarded towards Hawkins Middle School, Billy got out of his car and was noticed by several students including Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler as well as three other girls who admired his figure. On October 31st, Billy waited to pick up Max from school. When she arrived, he chastised her for being late and said next time it happened she would have to skateboard home. On the way home, Billy noted that Max seemed to enjoy their new town despite her denial of this. Billy then asked her whose fault it was that they had to move to Hawkins; Max muttered that it was his. Billy was enraged by this comment and began speeding and yelling. Billy then threatened to run over Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers as they were cycling home. Max said it was her fault that they had to move, and Billy swerved to avoid collision with the boys. Antagonizing Lucas Sinclair and Steve Harrington Billy joined the school basketball team and played against Steve, demonstrating skill and strength over him. Billy's team won easily against Steve's team. Billy also attempted to wind Steve up by talking to him about his relationship with Nancy in the school shower. Billy eventually did leave Max to skateboard home one day when she was late. He left with a date. One day, when Billy saw Max leaving her school with Lucas Sinclair. When Max got into his car, Billy told her that there are people in the world who she should avoid and that Lucas is one of them. Max tried to stand up for herself, but Billy tightly gripped her arm and reinstated his command. As they drove home, Max quietly cried. Billy was further angered by Max when he saw her with Lucas a second time at the arcade. Final Showdown Seeing that his sister was missing this did not seem to matter much until the arrival of his stepfather and mother who asked him where he was and what was his responsibility, he was forced to look for her until finally he arrived at the house he was with the Other guys, Steve Harrington came out to distract him and this asked him about what he did there but the achievement to see his sister Max with the other guys including Lucas, this makes him hit Steve in the lower parts making him fall, and enter the house , when seeing his sister next to Lucas this one attacks against him but Steve appears and begins a fight against him, after some blows this furiously gives him a blow and throws to the ground beginning to hit him in such a way to leave him immobilized, His sister Max Seeing this takes courage and uses a syringe with tranquilizer injected into the neck leaving it insensitive, finally at some point it returns to the house without knowing if it still has remorse Personality Billy is captivating and edgy with a violent and unpredictable nature revealed only to those closest to him, especially those of a younger age. He acts antagonistic to Steve and sees him as a rival to overcome. He is also a racist as he hates and nearly kills Lucas, He drives a black Camaro and is a drinking-game pro, immediately becoming keg king in Hawkins. Despite this reckless attitude, Billy struggles with problems at home: namely, his abusive father, who treats him much like he treats his own step-sister. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Xenophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill